GodzillaMan1000 Side Story
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: My name is GodzillaMan1000. And this is a little side story spin off of myself(One shot story.)


**I got bored so I decided write this out of sheer boredom.** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

It is now night time. 11:52 PM. I was flying back home, the base, from a long day of assignments. My usual routine is basically what Superman would do. Watch over the entire planet and hear for trouble. I'm not bragging, this is more like complaining in away. I stopped earthquakes just by punching the ground, clogged a volcano using my Atomic Breath, obliterated tornadoes just by blowing my super breath, and reflected tsunamis by making a deep trench. I've stopped hurricanes and meteors. Once in awhile I stop a terrorist organization from harming people. I am capable of a amazing feet. I really don't mind my job. It can be fun, though it can be a little tiring at times. And that's the reason why I am flying home. I've had my fair share of adventures for one day. Though to be fair I can go on forever but Litwick ordered me to take time off before the fatigue got to me.

I make it back to the base that night. The stars sparkling and twinkling in the night like a million lanterns. I make my way to the entrance walking tall and proud, though I try not to show it. I never liked showing off nor do I like show offs. Suddenly my eyes avert to PhoenixWillows88 just leaving.

"Hi Zilla." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Phoenix." I greeted back. "Date with Hiro I presume?"

"Yep." Phoenix smiled and nodded. "I just love that boy. He's so cute, adorable, and handsome." She fantasized.

"A date this late at night?" I asked. "You know his aunt doesn't want him going out late at night. Not like what happened at the bot fight. You she worries a lot."

"Oh don't worry. I can take care of him." She said confidently. " you should know me well by now."

"Indeed I do." I smirked. "Though to be fair Honey Lemon actually has the hots for Hiro as well. I definitely see some chemistry between them."

"Well she better watch out cause PhoenixWillows88 is not be trifled with." She said smirking. "Well I'm off. See ya later, Zilla!" she said running off and waving. I waved back and went inside.

I unlocked the door to my room and went inside. My room of course is huge. A big cozy living room with a comfy chair and couch and a flat screen TV. With Playstation 2, 3, 4, and Portable. Also with A DVD player. Next to the flatscreen are shelves of DVDs, ranging from live action movies and TV shows to cartoons and anime. I the other room is a kitchen with a sink, refrigerator, cabinets, and table. A huge private library with books, comic books, and manga. I actually got the architectural design from Beast's castle. Finally my bedroom with a nice King sized bed, a dresser and closet, and also contains my own personal private bathroom with shower, tub, and sick. It's a nice cozy little room. Though when I enter it felt like a sauna.

"Damn. I should've cracked a window." I said feeling sweaty. I head over to the kitchen and opened a window to let some air in. I the. Turned my attention to the kitchen sink and washed my scale skin face. Good thing I followed Litwick's order when I did, but fatigue came full circle. I sighed from exhaustion. "What a day."

I then stripped out of my clothes and tossed them in the wash. I don't know why but I feel more comfortable being naked in my room. My scale skin feels real nice in the cool air breeze. But as I make my way though the living room I spotted an all to familiar 11 year old looking girl with 5'2,snowy white with a single black stripe, sea blue eyes, and pale skin. Also wearing a ink purple and black buttoned plaid shirt, ink/midnight blue jeans and ink blue and purple converse and wearing a black Wolf necklace. It was none other than DragonDreamer1011. She was fast asleep on my armchair, snoring quietly.

"Not again." I groaned. Yeah, apparently Dream makes a habit of sneaking into my room from time to time and poke around at my stuff. Watching my movies, playing my games, snaking, and reading my comics. I don't really mind her company, but her adventurous energy is kind of unpredictable. She likes to go on adventures, which I respect. Luckily she was a sleep so I took this opportunity to put on a change of clothes. Blue jeans and a black t-shirt watch the 'S' symbol on it. I walk back to the living room to see nothing has changed. I bent down and carried Dream bridal style and placed her on the couch. She of course moaned in her sleeping and slowly awoke.

"Huh?" She yawned. Then she saw me and gave a glare. "Zilla, I don't like being woken up!" She hissed. "I can wake up on my-" but she stopped when I gave her an even darker glare at her. I clearly wasn't in the mood for this. "Um... I was in your chair, huh?" She said all meekly. I then sighed and ceased my glaring.

"I'm tired, Dream. It's been a long day." I said with a calm face. There was a moment of silence between us before she broke the silence.

"Got candy?" Dream asked. I turned to the shelf that had a metal jar. I raised my arm and used my magnetism to levitate and bring the jar over to me. Once it was in my hand and passed in to Dream. I used my magnetism one more time to unscrew the lid and open it. Dream wasted no time feasting on the jar full of candy. "Thanks. Couple a thousand more of these and I'll sent a new world record." She smirked at me.

"This has got to stop, Dream." I said getting up and heading over to the kitchen. "You can't keep sneaking into my room like this."

"I know I know." Dream said. " but it's mostly because I have nothing to do. My dragons and my twin sister Wish are out on their day off. Besides I'm adventurous. I like to go exploring and sneaking about. I mean, let's face it, my collection is awesome, but I like to try your things too."

"You know you can always ask me." I said coming out with a cup of beer. "I won't say no."

"I know. But I like picking at your locks." Dream smiled at me.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"That for me?" She asked gesturing to the cup of beer.

"Nope. Besides your too young."

"Oh come on, Zilla." Dream frowned at me. "I'm 301 years old. I'm practically and elder."

"You don't look the part." I smirked.

"How did we manage to be good friends, I will never know." She sighed.

"Well I'm proud to be one. Aren't you?"

"Probably." Dream smirked. She then looked around my room. "You know what this place needs? A woman's touch. And so do you."

"Not really interested in that kind of thing." I said walking over to my chair and sitting.

"Why not? You write a few romances yourself."

"Writings then is one thing. Experiencing is another thing entirely." I explained.

"True. I mean, everyone has someone special that they love." Dream said. "Jack has Elsa, Hiccups has Astrid, Hiro has Phoenix. Though I think they're seriously in danger of a love triangle." I never did like love triangles. "Hell, even Goku and Sailor Moon have good chemistry."

"I know. But like I said not interested." I said. "Just having you guys as my best friends is enough for me."

"Yeah, life is easier with friends. And we live a long fucking time." Dream agreed. "I know you like this whole lone wolf you got going on for yourself. But you seriously have shitloads of fangirl letters. I think at least dating one of them might peek you interested."

"Will you shut up and drop it already." I groaned.

Well, maybe if my throat wasn't so parched I wouldn't have to keep talking." Dream countered. Which really doesn't make any sense.

"Wait that doesn't make any-"

"Just give me a drink, please?" Dream begged to me.

"Dream, enough already. I haven't slept in twos days. I fought off like a million pissed off killer objects. And I want to at least get in two seconds of shut eye before-" however I stopped explaining when Dream was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Those goddamn puppy dog eyes. "Look. If I give this, will you let me sleep?"

"Sure." She nodded. I then gave Dream the cup of beer. "Thanks, Zilla." She smiled at me. "Well I'm gonna go to bed." She said getting up from the couch. "I'll see you in the morning, Zilla."

"You too, kiddo."

"Goodnight." Dream said walking to the door.

"Goodnight." But before she went she turned to me one more time.

"Hey, Zilla?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you REALLY not want to pursue a relationship with someone?"

"Being a single bachelor is all I need." I answered. "Like you said. I'm a lone wolf. I was born alone and I'll die alone. I start alone and I'll end alone." I explained. "That's all I really need."

"Okay." She nodded. "See ya." She waved and then left. I then sighed and sank into my chair and fell asleep.

"Being a bachelor is all I need."

 **So what did you all think? Remember, I made this out of sheer boredom. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
